deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Pilgrim Vs. Kirito
Scott Pilgrim Vs. Kirito is a what-if? Death Battle. It was orginally started by Desert Croc,but later finished by BestFE7Thief. It features Scott Pilgrim from the eponymous comic book series and Kirito from Sword Art Online. Description Scott Pilgrim Vs. Sword Art Online! It's the battle between a hero who uses video-game based attacks and a swordsman from a video game! Can Scott defeat the Black Swordsman or will Kirito strike the Canadian down? Interlude (Cue: DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader) Wiz:"The world of video games is fascinating. It throws players in for twists and turns they are least likely to expect" Boomstick:"And these two are certainly above your average gamer. Scott Pilgrim,The Ontario Province Champion" Wiz:"And Kirito,The Black Swordsman" Boomstick:"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick" Wiz:"And it's our job to find out their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE." Scott Pilgrim Wiz:"In the world known as Canada,there was one adult who stuck out from the rest. Scott West Pilgrim." Boomstick:"Scott lived somewhat of an average life. He plays bass for his band 'Sex Bob-Omb' and was basically living a care free life." Wiz:"But that all changed very soon. What he didn't know was that a girl by the name of Ramona,was using his head as a method of transportation to make her deliveries and this caused Scott to become obssessed with her. Ultimately,Scott managed to convince Ramona to go out with him." Boomstick:"And they even hit it off. Eventually they started dating but...on one condition." Wiz:"In order to truly date Ramona,Scott needed to defeat her 7 evil ex boyfriends. It's a silly condition but Scott was ready if it meant for a happy relationship." Boomstick:"Scott may have lived an average life but he is no average 24 year old. Scott is a proficient hand to hand fighter. He's got moves like the Fukiage. A straight upward punch that launches a surge of red energy." Wiz:"Or the Hayate,which Scott throws a punch with enough force he slides forward,several inches." Boomstick:"But the best of them all,is his Air Juggle. After kicking his opponent upwards,he rushes at them and lands a numerous amount of hits on him." Wiz:"Scott's amazing fighting skills allowed him to win the Ontario Province Tournament when he was just 19 years old. And if that's not enough,Scott is proficient with swords,having three at his disposal." Boomstick:"The first sword is his Power of Love. This sword wreathes in red flames and gives Scott some bonuses. Guts +2,Heart +3,Smarts +1 and Will +1" Wiz:"These numbers look crappy from a certain viewpoint but in Scott Pilgrim's world these are actually mass changes to a character's ability,so in reality Scott is gaining a nice boost. The second sword is his Power of Understanding. It even pays homage to Cloud's Buster Sword. This gives Scott a bonus of Guts +1,Heart +3 and Balls +2." Boomstick:"The final sword is his Power of Self-Respect. His strongest blade,this gives him a bonus of Guts +5,Heart +6,Smarts +7 and Balls +8. Even comes with purple flames." Wiz:"Scott is capable of many incredible things. He can beat down robots with nothing but his mere fists,take down guys with mystical powers and even being thrown several feet into a five story building." Boomstick:"A five-story building? That's cute. How about the time when the douche known as Todd,threw Scott into the atmosphere and later landed into solid concrete and later got back up just fine. And if Scott does somehow get himself killed,he's prepared with an extra life that doubles his stats." Wiz:"Don't go praising Scott yet. He's somewhat idiotic and lazy. He's also been infected with 'The Glow' an energy field that causes his emotions to turn against him,causing him to lose focus in the midst of battle. Also there were times he had to be bailed out of a situation." Boomstick:"But don't let that get your hopes down. Scott is still one of Canada's greatest fighters...that isn't Wolverine,at least." Kirito Wiz:"Kiragiya Kazuto was just your average school boy. That is until he was one chosen to be one of the beta testers for the game,Sword Art Online." Boomstick:"Turns out,Kazuto was one of the many players trapped in this virtual reality and needed to find ways to get the hell out. So he donned a new name and looked for ways on getting out while making new allies and even a bit of romance....okay a lot." Wiz:"Kirito,as he is called in the game became a solo player and would find anyways necessary to get out of this hellish video game. Luckily,he did not have to go empty handed. His personal sword,the Elucidator is a powerful combat sword. The Sword of Eventide also seems to be a personal favorite of Kirito's. Though while he could initially only use one sword,he later gained the ability to use two of them at once." Boomstick:"He's also got some other handy shit like the Coat of Midnight,which increases Kirito's hiding ability. In addition to that he also has a Strength Ring,which adds +1 to his Strength." Wiz:"If he needs a bit of a ranged weapon,he has a trusty Throwing Pick to boot. With all of this at hand,Kirito has managed to escape the game and made it back to reality. Even getting hitched to Asuna." Boomstick:"Online relationships don't work,my ass. Kirito can cut clean through several enemies at once,stopping guilds and even becoming Sword Art Online's most despised player. This would make him seem like a force to be reckoned with...if he wasn't filled with some fatal flaws." Wiz:"Kirito may be a powerful fighter but he's also very inexperienced in specific fighting styles,just hacking and slashing when he goes. Also his weapons have been shown being able to be destroyed. Also,he's just a teenager,and has some bit of growing up to do as well." Boomstick:"I still wouldn't dare to try and mess with Sword Art Online's most despised player." Pre Fight Wiz:"Alright the combatants are set,let's end this debate,once and for all!" Boomstick:"It's time for a DEATH BATLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!" DEATH BATTLE Scott:"Hey Stephen Stills,do you still have that warp pipe from Mario Bros.?" Stephen:"Sure. Knock yourself out" Scott:"Thanks,Stills! Come on,Ramona!" Ramona:"Fine." The two entered the warp pipe which transported them to a video game-y atmosphere. Scott was unsure about his surroundings until he found a boy with black hair. Scott:"Excuse me,but could you tell me where we are?" Kirito drew his sword out and pointed it at Scott Kirito:"So you're the new guild leader I've been hearing about. You'll pay for your crimes." Scott:"Guild? I have no idea what you-" Kirito attacks Scott but the canadian managed to dodge quickly. He got back up and cracked his knuckles and loosened himself up. Scott:"Step back,Ramona. Things are about to get ugly between me and this joker." (Cue: Megaman Battle Network 4-Battle Theme) FIGHT! Scott rushed forth at Kirito and landed a few punches on him before kicking him aside. Kirito threw his Throwing Pick at Scott,conking him on the head. The swordsman leaped into the air and dove towards Scott,but the canadian had raised his fist up,which the boy narrowly avoided. Kirito:"Nice try,punk. You won't get me with that uppercut." Scott:"Who said it would be the uppercut that would get you?" Kirito:"Huh?" A surged of red energy launched from Scott's body,sending Kirito flying. Scott walked up to him and noticed that he suddenly disappeared. He stood confused for a while until he started receiving slashes from different angles. Scott kept taking them blow for blow until he used his Fukiage again and hit Kirito again. Asuna:"Kirito,are you alright?" Kirito:"Yeah...I could use some help though." Asuna:"Consider it done." The two attacked Scott simultaneously back and forth giving the canadian a very difficult time. Scott was beginning to get very agitated at this. He leapt forth at them and kneed them both in the face,giving him some time to rest. Scott:"2 versus 1? That's not fair." Ramona:"So that's why we'll make it fair." Scott:"Huh?" Ramona geared up and equipped a Titanium Baseball Bat on. She strapped on her goggles and gave Scott a serious look. Ramona:"Remember Scott,don't hold back. Use it,if you have to" Scott nodded and the fight resumed. It was 2 on 2,now. Ramona ran forth at swung at Asuna's gut. She kicked Asuna to the floor and batted her on the head. Kirito attempted to attack Ramona,but Scott kicked him upwards and rushed at him. ...57,58,59,60,61,62,63,64 Hits were landed on the boy and Scott landed safely. Scott:"Hey,focus on me. I won't let you hurt the one I love. I'm your target." Scott's chest began to glow and a handle popped up. Scott gripped the handle and drew out his sword. He had earned the Power of Love(2+ Guts,3+ Heart,1+ Smarts,1+ Will) Scott's early damage was fully healed and he was ready for the fight of his life. He clashed blades with Kirito back and forth. Scott leapt behind him and kicked him. Kirito threw his Throwing Pick at him which Scott,easily slices in half. Kirito took out another blade and switched to his Dual Blade style. He had an easier time against Scott's blade and ultimately disarms the canadian,sending the blade flying. Asuna attacked Ramona with a few ranged attacks which Ramona is struck by. She puts away her bat and takes out a Large Hammer(+2 against girls) and swung at Asuna. Asuna was sent to where Scott and Kirito were fighting. The two tag teamed on Scott and eventually Kirito drove his blade into Scott's heart. Scott's body stood for a moment before falling to its knees and then the floor. Ramona was shocked and suddenly her head began to glow. Kirito and Asuna walked up to Ramona but she had quickly entered her Subspace and hid there. Kirito and Asuna followed her into Subspace where they were suddenly surrounded by 10 other Ramonas. The Ramonas piled on Kirito and Asuna for a bit until they were all eventually defeated. Asuna lunged forth at her but Ramona blocked it using her Subspace Suitcase,and suddenly they were all transported back to the original battlefield. Ramona was cornered. She had no where to go. She simply closed her eyes and was ready to accept her fate... When suddenly,Scott intercepted the hit with a sliding punch. He helped Ramona back up and gave her the Power of Love. It fully healed Ramona. Ramona:"Thanks,Scott." Scott:"Don't mention it,Rammy." Scott pointed at Kirito and gave him a fair battle warning. Scott:"You're a strong foe. And all strong foes must eventually go down. And so I have to kill you now." Scott's chest began to glow again and another handle popped up. Scott earned the Power of Understanding(Guts +1,Heart +3,Balls +2) and thanks to Scott's exta life,he gained a multiplier bonus of 2 and was much more battle ready. Scott swung his heavy blade at Kirito,severely damaging him and Ramona slashed forth at Asuna. Ramona equipped her roller blades on and suddenly moved much more faster. She struck both Kirito and Asuna with quick and effective strikes. Ramona quickly switched to her Large Hammer and struck Asuna's head so hard that it flew off from her body. Ramona re-equipped the Power of Love and stood next to Scott. Scott:"For messing with me...for messing with Ramona...for wasting my time with your shitty anime...I'LL PUNISH YOU!" Ramona:"I concur." Scott and Ramona pulled off the X-Strike technique and Kirito blew up in a surge of coins. The two gave out a sigh of relief and kissed each other K.O! Results Boomstick:The Power of Love is right." Wiz:"Kirito was certainly much more variable than Scott is but variety is hardly anything to win this fight. Scott was much more stronger,durable and more experienced than Kirito ever was. At just the age of 19,Scott won the Ontario Fighting Tournament and was hailed the best fighter in the province." Boomstick:"Kirito on the other hand,hasn't really had any formal training outside of the game,leaving him in the dust." Wiz:"Scott's durability even surpasses Kirito. Not only could he take sword slashes just fine,but also be thrown into buildings and even being thrown into the atmosphere and landing on solid concrete just fine. Even if Kirito did manage to kill Scott,he would have to do it again thanks to his Extra Life,leaving him exhausted and just another chance for Scott to triumph in the end." Boomstick:"It was game over for Kirito." Wiz:"The winner is Scott Pilgrim." Next Time Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BestFE7Thief Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant